1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to LDMOS transistors, and more specifically, to LDMOS transistors with a split gate.
2. Related Art
Laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) transistors are typically used in high power applications, such as DC-DC converters and RF/microwave power amplifiers. One of the key requirements for such LDMOS transistors is to have a drain to source breakdown voltage (BVDSS) greater than the operating voltage by at least a certain margin, such as a margin of 10 volts. As the operating voltage of the LDMOS transistors has gone up, so has the need for a higher BVDSS of the LDMOS transistors.
Accordingly, there is a need for LDMOS transistors with a higher BVDSS.